Past, Present and Future
by Worldofmineown
Summary: Set 7 years later after Sarah defeated Jareth and his Labyrinth its in progress so theres not much more to explain other than its my first fanfic and its rated M for very good reasons ;
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.  
>She really hated it when it rained, especially because it was freezing cold out and her car decided not to work. She tried turning the keys again…nothing.<p>

"Fucking great. Now I will have to walk all the way back home in these stupid heels and my stupid dress."_  
><em>

Sarah got out of the car, using a magazine she had on her passenger seat to cover as much of herself as possible from the horrendous weather. She should of packed some running shoes, she never wears heels unless it's a big event, and seeing as she was just getting back from her boss's retirement party it seemed like a good idea –at the time- to wear heels but now, while she walked down the dark, rainy street towards her apartment she vowed never to wear heels again.  
>By the time she got inside her apartment she was drenched.<p>

She shook her wet hair and took off her coat and headed towards her bedroom to change into some warm pyjamas.  
>Sarah hadn't quite gotten used to having her own empty home –well she had her cat- but other than that she was alone. Some days she fully enjoyed coming home to silence and being able to come and go as she pleased but there was always that hint of loneliness, that always seemed to lurk with her ever since- no. She wasn't going to pull any of those thoughts out tonight, it had been seven years since that night and she wasn't about to pull her childish fantasies out she because her brain had a minor slip.<br>Sarah looked at her vanity, the same one she always had.  
><em>Maybe it wasnt just a childs imagination...would <em>_they __would __still __hear __her_ _if __she __called?_  
>She gave a sad little chuck<br>_yeah __right. Even if her childhood friends were real, they wouldnt talk to her, its been 7 years! What was she suppost to say if they showed up anyway? "Oh hya guys! What? Its been 7 years already? Wow time does fly in the aboveground! Is Jareth still the annoying guy i remember him as?"  
><em>**Jareth****…**  
>Sarah wasn't going to lie, there were plenty of times during those 7 years where she thought about him, especially as she started dating, no one ever seemed to 'fit' with her. There was always something that seemed to be missing in her love life, and there was no real 'fireworks'<br>Sarah's mind slightly trailed off…she shuddered just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sarah?"

_Oh god it was David.  
><em>

"Hi David, wow didn't we just see each other at Rick's retirement party, like, and hour ago?"

"Yea-yeah we did I was just wondering if you're not doing anything tonight if you'd lik-"

"What's that David? Can't….you…brea…kin….up..sign..al…bad..."

"Sarah? SARAH? HELLO? ILL TRY TOMORROW? TO-MOR-ROW"

click.  
>She didn't care if she was lying about the signal reception, she really didn't like David. He was so cocky, mean, slept with almost every girl she knew and not to mention…touchy feely. She immediately remembered when she agreed to go on a date with him and how he almost suffocated her using his mouth in his car as he dropped her off, never again she vowed.<p> 


	2. Memories Grow Stronger with time

He was closer to her than she remembered, him being that close to her made her shiver and she loved it.  
><em><br>'Turn back Sarah. Turn back before its too late"  
><em>  
>For a slight moment she considered it, but she wasn't the type to give up when something challenging was in the way, and the thought of leaving Toby made her sick to her stomach.<p>

"_I can't. Don't you understand I can't?"_

He moved even closer to her, their bodies almost touching. A slight gasp escaped Sarah's mouth and she could feel the heat from his body even though they weren't touching…_  
><em>He looked at her, so close that if either he or she moved their lips would lock, Sarah went stiff.  
><em><br>Fuck, just kiss and take me, right here. For the love of all that is good! _

But all he did was stand and look at her, a slight smirk painted on his face oh god how, seductive he looks when he smirks.  
>He brought up his black, gloved hand and stroked her cheek, the immediate touch sent her mind into a haze, her heart seemed to almost burst from her chest, his touch was so gentle and evil at the same time, it made her feel extremely venerable…and she liked it.<p>

_"What a pity"_

Sarah awoke to the sun shining in her room, her heart was still beating fast, she brought her shaking hand up to her cheek reminiscing in the feelings it gave her when he touched her-even if it was a dream- could the real thing be anything like that? And oh god she thought if that's what his hand on my cheek can do imagine wha-  
>She snapped out of it when her cell phone rang.<br>_  
>"Hello?"<br>"Good morning Sarah!"_

God damn, this man does not pick up on hints does he?__

_"What? David? Seriously? It's like 8 in the morning on a Saturday! What could be so important that you had to call this early?"_

_"Well I just thought we could go out today, I have these tickets to this art gallery opening and-"  
><em>  
>Sarah had enough. She tried being nice. She tried dropping subtle hints. Now she's going to get serious.<p>

_"David. Listen. I have no interest what-so-ever in dating a guy like you. You are not my type nor will you ever be. I've tried being nice about it but clearly you didn't pick up the hints. Please never call me again unless its work related."  
><em>  
>There was no way he couldn't pick up on that.<p>

_"Sarah, babe, come on…any girl would kill to have a guy like me in their life. I'm good looking, I have a nice house, I'm wealthy…not to mention I'm a good fuck…"  
><em>

Sarah felt the anger start to boil; did he seriously just say that?

_"…and if you give me a chance I could show you how good I actually am…"_

_"NEVER, EVER CALL ME AGAIN. YOU. FUCKING. ASSHOLE."_

She flung her phone on her bed, what the fuck was his problem? She knew he was a dick but seriously? Did he SERIOUSLY just say that, to her, at 8 in the morning? God, men are such pigs.  
>Still a little mad, Sarah decided having a nice hot shower would help her relax-god knows she needed to relax after that.<br>After all the hot water was used up she decided she would spend the day unpacking the few boxes she threw in her closet from the move, she never did like unpacking but now is better than ever she thought.  
>Sarah walked over to her double door closet, yanking on the door knob to release it from the mounds of clothes that kept it shut-another thing she didn't like- folding laundry…it was going to get dirty anyway, so why fold it?<br>She grabbed one of the boxes from the top shelf and placed it on her bed, when she went back to the second one it began to fall. Luckily she caught it before it managed to hit the ground, good thing too it was labelled Fragile.  
>Sarah sat up on her bed, unfolding the sides of the boxes.<br>She had excitement in her because she couldn't quite remember what she placed in them- they've been there since she moved so about 3 years?  
>As she looked into the first box she realized it was a bunch of summer clothes that she never really wore…<br>_  
>oh yeah, these will defiantly be beneficial to me now that its winter.<br>_  
>She tossed the box to the floor and heard a thump that sounded a lot heaver than clothing.<br>Looking over the side of her bed she leaned over and picked up the source of the noise…

…a small red book.


	3. A thought

**AN-thank you for the comments, please keep them comming as i do read them and they do help! I have no idea where this story is going im just writing what comes to mind but i will tell you, there will be lemons later in the story ;)**

* * *

><p>Sarah grasped the small book in her hand, her knuckles turning white- she knew exactly what it was but wondered why it was still in her possession…didn't she dispose of it when she was packing?<br>She turned it over in her hand, was she going to look at it? Her heart was pounding-  
>well, maybe just a quick peek…<br>Sarah sprawled out on her bed and opened the book, each page was like a spark that fed to the memory of her childhood and left a hunger to keep the flame going. She didn't know how long she read for but after what seemed like a short while she came to the end.  
>Once finished, Sarah lied there in silence, her brain was moving a mile a minuet but with going in no particular direction, this made her a bit dizzy and she came to the conclusion she needed air. She jumped up from her bed, put on her jeans and white tank top and threw on her black sweater and headed out for a nightly stroll.<p>

_He watched her. His eyes never leaving her as she hopped down the front steps from the apartment building, completely unaware that he was there, gazing at her. It thrilled him like nothing else to watch Sarah all innocent briskly walking, to where? He wasn't sure, but he was going to follow her and find out._

Sarah turned the corner, she knew exactly where she was going- to Tabby Cats- the local bar-she needed a drink to take her mind off of things. She swore she had gotten rid of that book after her visit to the underground-the only thing she ever kept from that place was her friends, who she would often call for a visit until she started to grow up…She became busier and busier as the years latched on to her, she called for them less and less until suddenly she wasn't sure if it was truly real, or imaginary-she still found herself every now and then staring in her mirror wishing she would of continued to visit her friends so this dream like existence of them would be real. But there was one more reason that she didn't want to call on her friends after all this time (other than the fact they don't exist and even if they do they would probably despise her, and never want to talk to her again) no, no. This reason terrified and thrilled her, even crept into her head while she was asleep…Jareth. She was 15 at the time of their meeting and at their final goodbye, and here she is 7 years later still thinking about this man who she wasn't even entirely sure if he was real or not.  
>Sarah rounded the corner again and headed into the bar…she immediately knew something was wrong.<p> 


	4. wrong place, wrong time

****

_"Jasper..?"_

no response. Something is defiantly wrong here, she had invited Jasper to a movie 2 days ago for tonight and he said he was going to be at the bar so he couldn't go..  
>She pulled out her mace from her purse and closed the bar door behind her, flipping the dim bar lights on.<br>Her eyes scanned the room-everything seemed to be in the regular spot. Sarah, with a firm grip on her mace stepped deeper into the eerie bar, concern of her friends well being pushing her on despite her fear.  
>She went into the back room; everything was in its place back here as well…<br>Suddenly the sound of a door closing made Sarah whirl around and yell 

"_WHOS THERE__**?"**_ _  
>oh, perfect Sarah, way to let whomever or whatever it is know that there is someone alone in here.<em>

If she wasn't filled with fear she would of laughed at herself.  
>Again, no answer…but she defiantly heard a door close. <p>

_Well, what did you expect Sarah? They were just going to be like 'oh, hello! I'm in the front just drinking a gin and tonic."  
><em>

Slowly, she rounded her way into the front again, but the lights were off. 

_Okay, stay calm, don't act like those stupid girls in horror movies, think logical.  
><em>

She pulled out her cell phone and without looking at it hit the keys 9-1-1-call.  
>Slowly, she pulled it up to her ear.<p>

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

She froze. She's defiantly heard the voice before. But it wasn't a statement it was a demand.  
>Sarah turned around in the dark to try and make out where the voice was coming from<p>

_"Wh-wh-who's there!"  
>way to sound brave you dumbass.<em>

Her grip on her mace became less firm- the sweat from her palms making it hard to hold on too.  
>A laugh escaped the darkness as Sarah could make out a tall figure stepping towards her.<p> 


	5. no one can save you now

**Chapter 5**

_"sarah, sarah, sarah.."_

the figure emerged from the shadows and sarahs throat went dry.

_"D-David? What the fuck are you doing? Trying to scare me to death"_

David just stood there with a menacing smirk on his face and gave a light chuckle

_"Jesus Christ, I thought I told you to leave me alone, what the fuck are you doing?"_

There was a moment of silence before David started slowly ascending towards her, she realized he had an almost empty bottle of whisky in his hand-swaying back and forth as he drunkenly swayed closer to where she was.

_"Sarah, why is it that you cant fall for me like the other women? Youre so difficult, cant see a good thing that's right in front of you"_

He leaned in on her-holding her arms down so she couldn't move.

"_David, youre drunk-let me go."_

He smirked, as his eyes began to wander down her body, it made her feel sick and uneasy.

"_So difficult…"  
><em>  
>David ran his hand down her body, slowly-touching every curve she had. Sarah struggled, trying to get away<p>

_"LET ME GO DAVID"_

He ignored Sarah's pleads, and continued to explore her body with his hand-putting down the bottle he grabbed sarah and threw her backwards towards the ground. She hit her head on the counter as she fell-pain swept through her body, she tried to get up but was too dizy, and david was too quick.

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
><em>Again, ignoring sarahs screams he climbed on top of her, fumbling drunkenly with his belt and buttons. Sarah knew what was going to happen, she didn't want it to happen, she began to cry and scream, started thrashing around as best she could, but David was too strong.

"_shut up bitch!"_ He backhanded her across the face which sent sarah into a sleep-like state, she couldn't see, she was going to pass out.

_no sarah, stay awake, fight. You can do this. FIGHT._

She used all her energy to stay awake and thrash around some more, using all her vocal energy to scream to try and get away.  
>He was starting to take off her pants, this made sarah even more upset as she felt hopeless-trying to fight off something that was powered by god knows what.<p>

"_No one is here sarah, we're all alone…" _David leaned in to her face, she almost gagged from the stench of his alcohol induced breath, he continued to lean in until his lips brushed her ear.  
>"<em>…now you will finally get to see how great of a fuck I really am.."<em>

This was it, she began to sob uncontrollably, her vision getting worse and worse, almost passed completely out, but then…she no longer felt him on top of her, his weight was gone. She let out a sigh of relief as she let the darkness consume her. 


	6. is this a dream?

Chapter 6

She was alone, in complete darkness.  
>Sarah held up her shaky hand infront of her face, she couldn't even see it.<br>She felt so alone and cold, where was she? There was nothing, she was in nothing, she was nothing…  
>She gasped as she sat straight up in her bed, instant pain began to swell in her head, laying back down sarah tried to recall what happened last night.<br>She remembered how she wanted a drink….oh god. It all came flooding back to her, David, him being drunk, her almost….she shuddered at the thought.  
>Her stomach growled, she decided to get up and feed herself something, maybe more advil than food she though.<p>

After eating and a nice warm shower she decided to take the day off work and called in sick. She went back into her room, realizing all the boxes were unpacked and folded in a pile.

_"that's strange…I could of sworn I didn't finish unpacking these…"_  
>She walked over to her wardrobe, all her clothing was neatly folded and hung up.<br>_"hm, I guess I must have unpacked when I got home las…" Sarah_ stopped, and suddenly remembered that she had passed out last night after she felt David off of her…how did she get home?  
>She went to reach for her cell phone to see if she had called a cab or another friend and that's when she noticed a single white feather lying on her vanity. Sarah gazed and the feather, unable to blink…<p>

'_Could it be..?"  
><em>Slowly she rose, carefully and silently as if the slightest noise could whisk it away; she made her way over to her vanity.  
>Sarah traced her finger down the feather, its bristles felt amazingly soft as her finger gently pulled one, by one. She felt at peace when she made contact with it, as if she knew nothing bad could happen, that she had no cares in the word…a loud noise made her jump and snapped Sarah out of her trance. It came from the kitchen…<br>Sarah grabbed her bat from under her bed  
><em>"I knew buying this thing at the garage sale would come in handy"<em>  
>Quietly, Sarah slid her feet along the floor, making her way into the hallway-trying not to make any noise. It was daylight, she wasn't too scared, had it been dark she wouldn't be so brave as to try and confront the thing that made the noise.<br>She rounded the corner into the living room, and whatever was in the kitchen it was still making noise, she would soon be face to face with whatever it was as soon as she passed this corner…  
>Stopping shortly to regain her nerves, Sarah mighted up all her strength into the bat..<br>_"Okay Sarah, breathe, you can do this"_

Taking one last breath Sarah ran around the corner into the kitchen, bat swinging like crazy, she made contact with something that made a thud, right before she herself made a thud noise by running into an open cupboard.  
><em>"FUCK. ow, ow, ow ow OW" <em>she dropped the bat and grabbed her forehead, she could already make out an exponentially large goose egg starting to form.  
><em>"Stupid fucking cupboard, with its stupid fucking hard self, being fucking stupid."<br>_Sarah stood up, to see her cat with its food container knocked over, chowing down.  
><em>"Great, so I hurt myself and got scared because you were fucking hungry, fucking brilliant Sarah, just go around assuming every noise is something dangerous."<br>_She made her way to the freezer and pulled out a package of frozen peas and slapped it down on her head.  
><em>"ow. Fuck."<br>_She stood there for a few moments, thinking about what just happened and couldn't help but to laugh at herself, how dumb she could act; swinging a bat wildly into the kitchen expecting to hit-  
>Sarahs eyes went wide, <em><br>she DID hit something…_  
>"<em>Do you always welcome guest into your home by whacking them with a bat Sarah?"<br>_She froze, eyes wide open, afraid to turn her head around and see to whome that voice belonged to, afraid that it was all in her head and her heart was pounding for nothing, afraid of what there was to come if infact that voice belonged to who she thought it did. There was no denying herself, she knew who's voice that was, its been in the back of her mind since she was just a teen, since that night her baby brother was swept away. She closed her eyes and turned around, time seemed to slow down, she couldn't hear anything except the fast pattering of her heart beating, as if it was pulling her towards him. Finally she was completely turned, her eyes still shut tight, she thought her heart might give out-it was beating so incredibly fast.  
>All was silent for what seemed like an eternity until she heard a slight chuckle which sent shivers up her spine and made her heart beat like crazy…<br>_"Open your eyes Sarah…"_  
>Without a second of hesitation she ripped them open…<p> 


End file.
